


30 Days

by CitySushiPlace



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-03 03:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitySushiPlace/pseuds/CitySushiPlace
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is in prison, and Tsunade cannot tolerate his noncooperation any longer. Naruto asks Hinata to be Sasuke’s psychiatrist, and hopefully heal Sasuke’s mental state. And now, Hinata has thirty days. Thirty days to let him live, thirty days to learn, thirty days to love.





	1. ~Chapter 1~

Hinata nervously fidgeted with her light purple blouse, adjusting it to make it not overly revealing yet also not awkwardly uneven. She let out a loud sigh, her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was shaking the elevator floor beneath her. 

She watched the elevator lights blink as it took her from the ground floor up to the 1st floor.

She closed her eyes and held her breath...how did she get herself into this mess?

~Earlier that day at the Hokage’s Mansion~

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT TO HIM!” 

She flinched from the sudden loudness, Naruto’s voice could be heard from miles away, Shizune was sure of it. 

Naruto slammed his fist on Tsunade’s desk, and she angrily stood up.

“ENOUGH!” Tsunade matched his tone of voice, their stare down was definitely intense.

Naruto calmed down slightly, but he still had a displeased look on his face.

“But...why, Tsunade? Why would you just let him go so easily?” Naruto said in a much lower tone.

Tsunade sighed, and took a seat back in her chair.

Sakura had tears running down her cheeks, but she stood strong in front of her teacher. “I...understand, Lady Tsunade” Sakura managed to speak, her voice quivering.

“I’ve had Sasuke locked in prison for a whole year, Naruto...trust me when I say that my decision did not come easily. The guards tell me that Sasuke has not improved, in fact, he’s becoming more and more out of hand. He’s been trying to fight the guards, and every day he tells them that he’s going to destroy this village.” Tsunade closed her eyes as she said this, and Naruto sighed and bowed his head in defeat.

He knew that his best friend hadn’t changed...when he went to visit him in prison, he witnessed with his own two eyes everything Tsunade was saying.

He had suspected his best friend would be put on death row...he just wanted to do everything in his power to stop it.

Tsunade opened her eyes and gave them both a look, “you know, the only reason I haven’t done this sooner is because I knew how this would make you two feel.” Tsunade sighed heavily.

The room was silent for a moment, then Naruto’s voice broke the quiet.

“What can we do to stop this?” Naruto clenched his fists, he choked back his tears as much as he could.

Tsunade gave him a caring look, as if she were looking at her son. But she snapped back to her Hokage gaze, she had to be professional for this.

“Well...there is one way, but...it’s nearly impossible.” Naruto and Sakura perked their heads up at Tsunade at even the slightest chance of hope. 

“What is it?!” Naruto asked, anxiously waiting for her reply.

“If Sasuke Uchiha can somehow change and be cooperative, I’ll cancel his execution date. And, if he continues to show improvement and be stable enough, I’ll grant him his freedom and he can become a citizen of Kohona once more.” Tsunade observed them carefully, she saw the sparkle in both of their eyes. “I would suggest hiring a psychiatrist to help you.” 

Naruto grinned, “don’t worry, I know the best one! Sasuke will be out in no time!”

“Remember, I said IF he cooperates. I’m giving you thirty days for his redemption.” Tsunade waved her hands at them, “you’re dismissed.” 

Naruto gave her a thumbs up, and a cheeky smile, “don’t worry, grandma, we won’t let you down!” 

Tsunade rolled her eyes, but when they turned to leave, she grinned. 

“Do you really think they can change Sasuke, Milady?” Shizune asked curiously to the Fifth Hokage.

Tsunade’s face lost its grin, for now she was in deep thought. 

“I hope so, Shizune.” 

~Hinata’s Apartment~

Hinata heard loud rapping on her door, “c-coming!” She yelled out to whoever was at the door, she finished taking her cookies out of the oven and onto her stove.

She opened the door and greeted whoever was there with a smile, only to be frozen in place by the man she saw.

“N-N-Naruto-kun?! Sakura-Chan? W-What are you t-two doing here?” Ugh. She was a stuttering mess. 

“Hinata-Chan! Can we come in?!” Naruto asked, even though he already had one foot in the door. 

She gulped, “s-sure, uhm, p-please make yourselves at home”, even with her saying this, Naruto was barging his way in, Sakura shook her head and sighed. “Sorry, Hinata” Sakura apologized, and Hinata smiled politely, “it’s fine, y-you two are always w-welcome here”

“Hinata, me and Sakura-chan need to talk to you” Naruto told her with urgency in his voice, and Hinata nodded.

“L-Let’s go talk in the kitchen” Hinata offered and the three of them headed there.

Hinata got a plate of cookies and set it on her table, which Naruto immediately began devouring. 

“We nemh ah fav or” Naruto spoke with a mouth full of cookies, and Sakura slapped his head. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, baka!” Sakura scolded him like they were an old married couple, yet they’d only been engaged for a few months.

Naruto rubbed his head and made a pouty face to Sakura, and Hinata watched them in silent agony.

Even if Naruto and Sakura were engaged, Hinata still couldn’t get rid of this crush she had for Naruto, and it aggravated her. 

“W-What favor did you need from me?” Hinata asked curiously, and they both seemed surprised that she even understood what he was saying. 

Naruto gulped his cookies down and had a more serious expression now. 

“Sasuke is set to be executed next month.” Naruto spoke in a serious tone.

Hinata placed a hand to her mouth, “o-oh no...” 

“Yea...it sucks. But there is a way to stop it from happening.” Naruto had a hopeful glisten in his eye.

“If we can change Sasuke before the thirty day deadline, his execution will be canceled. He even has chance to be freed from prison.”

Hinata nodded, “t-that’s good, N-Naruto-kun. S-So how are you going to change him?”

Naruto and Sakura gave each other a look that left Hinata curious. 

“That’s what we came to talk with you about.” Sakura spoke softly to Hinata, which made Hinata puzzled, but still curious.

“We were wondering if you could be Sasuke’s psychiatrist for the next thirty days.” Sakura asked Hinata with desperate eyes, and Hinata instantly drew back.

“U-Uhm...I-I...I’m sorry I-I don’t mean to disappoint you guys b-but I’m busy enough with my own patients..I-I just can’t do it” Hinata was lying. She was busy with her other patients, but she just didn’t want to be involved in this. It was too emotional for Naruto and Sakura, and she didn’t want to have to hurt their feelings in case things don’t go the way they want. Besides, there were plenty of other psychiatrists they could ask to help them.

“Hinata, please!” Naruto got down on his knees, his hands clasping her wrists. 

Hinata held her breath as her heart beat stopped from his touch. 

“Hinata, you’re the best psychiatrist in Kohona, and you’re the only person we trust to help Sasuke. Please...” Naruto begged her, and Hinata knew she was going to say yes.

“O-Oh...” Hinata let out a breath she had been holding in, “o-ok”

“Thank you!” Naruto said gratefully, giving her a big hug, Sakura gave her a hug as well. 

“Ok, let’s go to grandma Tsunade and tell her the plan!” Naruto made a goofy smile, and they all followed suit to the Hokage’s mansion.

~Back at the Hokage’s mansion~

“Hinata, do you agree to being Sasuke Uchiha’s psychiatrist for the next thirty days?” Tsunade asked in a strong tone.

“Yes, Lady Tsunade” Hinata nodded.

“And do you also agree to perform a mental evaluation of Sasuke Uchiha and report to me your final professional conclusion of his mental stability by the end of the thirty day period to determine if he is able to function normally as a citizen of Kohona?” 

“Yes, Lady Tsunade” 

Tsunade gave Hinata a small nod of approval. “Very well. Naruto! Sakura!” 

They both stood tall, waiting for what she was going to say.

“Nobody is allowed to know of Sasuke Uchiha’s possible execution except for you three. Also, Hinata is the only person allowed to visit Sasuke Uchiha during this thirty day probation.”

Naruto looked harshly at Tsunade, “w-what?! Why can’t we see him??” Naruto threw his hands up in defiance.

Tsunade scolded him, “you two knowing now about this new intel might possibly tempt you two to help him escape confinement. And with him being a threat to our village, I can’t take any chances. So, NO ONE is allowed to visit Sasuke Uchiha except his psychiatrist. Understood?”

Naruto was about to open his mouth in defiance, how could she do this to them?? If Sasuke didn’t get better and would be sentenced, how would they be able to see him? After all, it may very well be the last time. But Sakura held his hand firmly, causing him to look at her. 

Sakura did a small nod and smiled, letting him know that she understood how he felt, and that everything was going to be okay.

Sakura nodded confidently, “we understand, Lady Tsunade” 

Naruto watched in adoration of his fiancé, she never ceased to amaze him. 

“...very well.” Tsunade closed her eyes, “Hinata, I’ll have one of the ANBU escort you to Sasuke Uchiha’s cell. Naruto and Sakura, you’re dismissed.” 

All three of them bowed their heads, saying in unison, “yes, ma’am!” 

And from there, they all departed their separate ways. 

~Back at the Kohona prison elevator~

Hinata snapped back to reality after recalling the incidents that led her to the predicament she was currently in.

She closed her eyes and tried to breathe normally, she didn’t really know what to expect from this whole experience, but she was going to walk out of the elevator strong.

The light dinged as the elevator doors opened, the ANBU said softly, “this way, ma’am” 

Hinata nodded, and walked in with her back straight and head held high. 

She grimaced at the sound of the inmates clanging on the bars, yelling and making loud noises. She looked around her surroundings, observing how the inmates looked like they were violating her with their eyes. However, she didn’t lose her strong stance, even though mentally she wanted to cower back into the elevator and run straight home to her bed.

The ANBU led her further down the hallway, to a towering, steel door that was probably thicker than she was. They entered their secret passcode and the door opened, and they let her walk in first as they shut the door behind them.

Hinata scanned the room, this room was drastically different from the other one. 

There were fewer cells, however, it seemed like the few people that were in here were kept in extreme confinement. 

There were no bars for the inmates to see out of, just a solid metal door with a tiny window slot, that could only be opened if the ANBU or guards on the other side opened it. 

It was also extremely quiet. Hinata felt her ears ringing as they adjusted to the silence. 

Their footsteps echoed in the room as they walked a couple of cells down until they stopped at one. 

They opened the window slot and observed the inside, then closed it. They grabbed their key and opened the door wide for Hinata to walk in through. 

“Here’s the patient, Dr. Hyuga. Just knock whenever you’re finished” Hinata nodded and walked through, she hadn’t heard someone call her by her professional name in quite some time. 

She looked up expecting to see her patient looking right back at her, however it was quite the opposite.

Hinata almost gasped at the sight, he looked like something out of a scary movie.

Sasuke was wrapped in a straight jacket and there were chains attached to the wall and holding him in place. As if the straight jacket wasn’t enough, Hinata thought.

He had a strange cloth wrapped over his eyes, with a seal mark embedded on the cloth. 

She instantly activated her byakugan, trying to make sense of the contraption he was in. 

She noticed that the chains were reducing his flow of chakra to nearly zero, and the seal that was placed over his eyes was cutting off his chakra flow and his vision. 

From further observation, Hinata noticed that it was a temporary seal. It was probably placed over his eyes by one of the ANBU. She pondered what he could’ve done to get himself tangled up in this mess. 

“Sasuke, you have a visitor” the ANBU said to him, and Sasuke responded with silence. 

The ANBU shut the door on them, and now it was just her and Sasuke. 

There was a long pause of silence as both of them didn’t move a muscle or even take a deep breath. 

Hinata looked around the room and saw a chair by the wall, which she walked over to sit on.

The silence of the room was broken by the soft cling noise of his chains moving from Sasuke moving his head up slightly. 

“Why are you here?” Sasuke asked in a blunt and bad-mannered tone.

Hinata was taken aback by his direct approach, she had to collect her thoughts since she wasn’t expecting him to cut to the chase. 

She cleared her throat and began to speak, “w-wouldn’t it be better t-to introduce ourselves first?” Her tone was as sweet and harmless as a jar of honey. 

Sasuke wasn’t phased by her niceness, “I don’t care who you are” he said bitterly, “I just want to know why you’re here.” 

Hinata bit her lip, she tried to put herself in his shoes, excusing his harsh words by telling herself that he was probably just stressed with the situation he was in. 

“O-Ok, well I-I’ll just tell you my name anyways. M-My name is Hinata Hyuga, and I’ll be your therapist” she smiled even though he could not see her, it just came naturally to her. She didn’t want to tell him she was his psychiatrist and make him feel crazy, and she didn’t want to tell him the thirty day limit to make him worried. 

“Oh yeah...I remember you. You’re that stuttering girl that always followed Naruto around. So, tell me...you still have that crush on him?” Sasuke grinned in a devious way, and Hinata opened her mouth to respond, yet no words came to her mind. 

“Oh, yea, you do. They may have taken my vision but they’re still things that I can see.” He chuckled the way a bully would laugh at his victim, “I know that I was sentenced thirty days to live. I didn’t think they’d send a damn shrink in here though.”

Hinata finally found words to speak, “y-you w-weren’t...no one w-was supposed to k-know about that...”

“Word spreads fast in prison.” Sasuke still had his devious grin, “I’m surprised that any shrink would want to deal with me. I’m guessing Naruto put you up to this?” 

Hinata just stared at him, she didn’t understand how someone who barely met another person could be so vicious with their words. 

Sasuke chuckled sinisterly, “hm. Doing a favor for your crush because you’re still in love with him, yet he’s marrying another woman. You’re pathetic.“

She felt the tears swelling in her eyes as she did her best to restrain herself from breaking down in to tears right there in the chair. 

Hinata stood up and went to knock on the cell door, but before she did she turned back to talk to him, “I-I’m here because I-I was told by Lady Tsunade to do a mental evaluation on you after the thirty day period is over, and if I find that you’re mentally stable to be a citizen of Kohona again she will cancel your execution and possibly grant y-you you’re freedom if you show excellent improvement. And, yes...I-I agreed to this job because of Naruto-kun...” She closed her eyes, “h-however, after today, I’m reconsidering helping him.” 

And with that, she knocked on the door and was escorted out of the prison, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.


	2. ~Chapter 2~

~The next morning, at Hinatas apartment~ 

Hinata stood by her word and really reconsidered her options. She lay in her bed the next morning, tossing and turning, torn between getting ready to go see her patient or to just stay in bed and forget about it.

The way he had insulted and ridiculed her had made her cry herself to sleep. She didn’t want to go visit him today and go through the same ordeal again. 

However, she couldn’t just leave him there. 

Maybe he was just really mentally sick, and truly needed her help? 

She sighed, and rubbed her eyelids begrudgingly. She got up from bed and got her clothes ready for the shower.

No matter how much she didn’t want to go, she had a job to do. And she couldn’t leave her job because of her emotions. 

~At Sasuke’s prison cell~

The ANBU opened the door for Hinata and she walked in as confidently as she could. 

“Remember, just knock when you’re ready to leave” the ANBU reassured her, Hinata slightly nodded and grinned in confirmation. With that, the ANBU closed the door behind her.

Sasuke picked his head up as if he was looking at her, yet he couldn’t see. 

“So, you came back, hm Hyuga? Did Naruto convince you to come back?” He still had that snarky tone to his voice. 

Hinata sat down on the chair, much more mentally prepared for his attitude. 

“No” she shook her head, “I came back on m-my own accord”

“Hm. I thought for sure you were going to leave me here to die.” Sasuke still had on that grin he had from yesterday.

Hinata spoke firmly, “I-I wouldn’t do that to anyone. As much as I-I didn’t want to come back here, I-I have a job to do.”

Sasuke was quiet from her response, she really wasn’t sure why but she didn’t want to ask. 

Hinata cleared her throat and picked up her clipboard with her questions she had for him. 

“S-So, Uchiha-San, I’m going to ask you a few questions.” 

She read the first one, “h-how have you been  
feeling, this week?” 

“I’ve just been feeling like I need a psychiatrist to help me, so I can join my village again and walk around and do useless, I mean, wonderful things again.” Sasuke couldn’t have been any more sarcastic. 

Hinata put her hands on her clipboard, “Uchiha-San” Hinata spoke in a serious tone. “I-I’m not here to play games with you. Y-You can’t just tell me things I want to hear and expect me to be convinced. I-I happen to be one of the best psychiatrists in Kohona, and I’ve seen it all. So fooling me is not an option. N-Now I’m going to leave today, and I will continue to leave, until you decide you want to take this more seriously. Either you cooperate with me, or don’t, the choice is up to you.” 

Hinata stood up from her chair and knocked on the door, and Sasuke’s expression turned to anger. 

“Fine, leave then! You think I care about this stupid village? I’m going to destroy this place!”   
He yelled out to her as she left the room and they shut the door. You could still her him yelling, but it was muffled and you could not understand his words clearly.

Hinata sighed heavily as they walked down the hall, she sure had a lot of work to do. 

~The next day, at Hinata’s apartment~

Hinata lay in bed, her papers sprawled out on her bed covers as she read over her Uchiha case. 

She picked up the first page, it had a mug shot of him and a description of his incarceration. 

She read it mentally in her head, “Sasuke Uchiha, Age 23, male: Sasuke Uchiha has been incarcerated for terrorist threats against Kohonogakure and for the murder of Danzō Shimura. Sasuke Uchiha is a highly skilled and lethal ninja. Sasuke Uchiha claims that he wants to avenge his former clansmen from the notorious Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke Uchiha has attacked the guards and continuously tries to attack them, and is now currently being restrained by chakra reducing chains as well as a temporary seal to restrain him from using his lethal sharingan.”

Hinata flipped through the other pages, it was pictures of Sasuke’s current state and some pictures of wounds that Sasuke inflicted on the guards. Hinata put her finger to her chin, trying to remember where she could get ahold of information. It clicked instantly in her head, and she got dressed to go to the Kohona library. 

~at the Kohona library~

Hinata spent hours trying to find more information on the Uchiha massacre, but her efforts were to no avail. All she was able to find was general information that the city knew, the Uchiha’s were massacred by Itachi Uchiha. She sighed and rubbed her eyelids, suddenly she was shocked as someone pounced on her. 

“Being a nerd, Hinata?” Kiba said jokingly, and Hinata smiled at her friends Kiba and Shino. 

“H-Hey! What are you t-two doing here?” 

Kiba pointed to Shino, “bug guy over here is looking for some entomology books” 

“I’m surprised you remembered a word that big, Kiba” Shino said, and Kiba was about to bark back at him, but the librarian shooshed them. 

Shino glanced at Hinatas book and notes in front of her. “Working on a new patient, Hinata?” 

Hinata nodded, “y-yes, but I can’t find any information on him other than what I already know.” 

“Who is it? Maybe we can help” Kiba whispered. 

Hinata sighed, “i-its S-Sasuke Uchiha” 

Kiba and Shino gave her a strange look, “why are you helping him out? I heard he hasn’t changed in a year, he’s a lost cause.” Kiba said this, then he gave Hinata a look, “you’re doing this for Naruto, aren’t you?” She answered his question just by the look she gave them. 

Kiba and Shino both shook their heads in disappointment. They were going to tell her that she needed to get over her crush for Naruto, but every millionth time they told her she would always respond with, “I-I know...” they both just decided to leave it as it was. 

“Well...I don’t know much on the Uchiha massacre. I only know that it might be a conspiracy” Shino pushed up his glasses, and Kiba put up his hands, “yea, but nobody knows if that’s true or not. Anyways, we’ll let you get back to your work Hinata. You need us to walk you home?” Kiba offered warmly, they were always such good friends to her. 

Hinata shook her head, “i-it’s ok, I-I’m going to be here awhile. T-Thank you, though. I’ll see you two later” Hinata smiled, they all exchanged goodbyes and they left her back to her studies. 

~Later that night at the prison elevator~

Hinata sighed in frustration, she hadn’t really dug up any information on the Uchiha massacre. Either their wasn’t enough information, or she was looking in the wrong places. Anyways, she was back at his cell door, ready to confront him. 

The ANBU opened the door for her, then shut it behind her. 

“Hello, Uchiha-s-san. How’re you feeling today?” Hinata sat down in her chair, observing his condition. 

“...” Sasuke didn’t respond, in fact he was so silent, she wondered if he was asleep. 

Hinata cleared her throat, and went over her notes. 

“S-So I did some research on the Uchiha massacre, a-and I’m so sorry that happened. I-I understand why you feel so angry...” 

Sasuke lifted his head, “you can’t understand.” 

Hinata looked at him curiously, “w-what do you mean?” 

Sasuke said coldly, “you can never understand how I feel, unless you’ve been in my shoes that day.” 

Hinata nodded, “w-well, y-yes that’s true, b-but I can sympathize-“ 

Sasuke cut her sentence short, “you can’t feel sorry for me, unless you see the reason for my anger.” 

“W-Well, I’ve been doing extensive research on the Uchiha massacre, and I’ve found some information-“ 

He cut her short again, “everything you see in the books is a lie. They’re only telling you what they want you to hear. To truly understand, you have to let me show you.” 

Hinata gulped, “...s-show me? H-How would you do that?” 

“Let me show you what really happened with my sharingan. That’s the only way you’ll be able to understand why I feel hatred for this village.” 

From the tone of his voice, Hinata could tell he was being serious. Hinata nervously thought for a moment, she was going to have to succumb to his genjutsu?...When he has her trapped in his illusion, he could manipulate her in any way he pleased, he could torcher her and she could do nothing to stop him. 

“U-Uhm...I-I...mm...” Hinata didn’t know what to say, she wanted to say yes, but she was afraid of what he might do. They had just met, and already he was hostile with her. What if he took this as an opportunity to escape?

“So...you don’t trust me, is that it?” Sasuke said curiously. 

Hinata opened her mouth to rebuttal, but she had nothing to say since he was right, she just let out a sigh instead. 

“You know I thought about what you said... about how I haven’t been cooperating with you. I thought about ways to be able to do that...and this is the only way. However, I can’t be the only one who’s willing to cooperate...if you don’t agree to my terms, then these visits will be useless.” 

Sasuke appeared to be serious, but Hinata still wasn’t one hundred percent sure.

However...he was right. There’s no way that he can trust her enough to open up to her without her showing trust as well. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in, “o-ok, Uchiha-San. I-I agree to those terms”

They were both silent for a moment, then Sasuke finally spoke, “...all right.” 

Hinata knocked on the cell door, and the ANBU opened and closed the door. “You ready to go, Dr. Hyuga?” 

“A-Actually...no. I need to ask a favor from you” Hinata asked a little bashfully.

The ANBU tilted his head slightly, “yes?” He asked curiously.

Hinata closed her eyes, gulped, then opened her eyes, speaking with confidence, “I-I need you to temporarily remove my patients seal so he can perform a genjutsu on me.” It sounded just as weird coming out of her mouth as it did in her head. 

The ANBU was startled, “uhm...Dr. Hyuga, are you sure you trust your patient not to attack you? He was attacking the guards and other ANBU members before we confined him in the chakra reducing chains”

Hinata nodded, “I-I know, I’ve heard and read about the attacks. But still, I need you to help me with this.” 

“Well, I’m not the one who placed the seal on him...I can get the ANBU who did. However, for your safety Dr. Hyuga there should be at least two ANBU present with you in the room to subdue Sasuke Uchiha in case he gets out of hand.” 

Hinata nodded, “o-ok, that’s fine. I’ll let him know.” 

“Just wait here, I’ll be right back” the ANBU dashed away to get his comrade, and Hinata only waited but a few minutes before he was back with his teammate. 

The ANBU opened the door, and Hinata walked in first.

“Uchiha-s-san, there are two ANBU members in here who wanted to be here for safety reasons, I-I hope that’s ok with you” Hinata sat down on the chair.

“Hmph. So you still don’t trust me, eh Hyuga?” 

Hinata shook her head in disagreement, “that’s not it, Uchiha-s-san”

The ANBU started taking the chains off him, but they left the straight jacket on. They could all tell he was weak as he stumbled slightly once his feet touched the ground. 

One of the ANBU grabbed him a chair to sit on, and also put a table between them, to keep distance in case Sasuke tried to lunge at her. 

Sasuke was panting, holding his left eye, he was obviously extremely exhausted, the cause of this was probably from those chains. 

Hinata waited nervously with her legs crossed and hands held on top. She wasn’t really sure what to expect, but she had to trust him.

The ANBU performed the hand signs to break the seal, and the seal mark disappeared from the cloth. The ANBU slowly undid the cloth, showing only his right eye, and this was the eye his sharingan was activated on. 

Hinatas eyes widened as she observed the sharingan, and that’s the last thing she saw before she was thrown into the genjutsu.

Hinata looked around, although there was nothing to look at, since she was surrounded in darkness. His voice echoed all around her, she kept looking even though she couldn’t see. 

“I don’t have much chakra, so I won’t be able to show you everything that happened.” Sasuke’s voice echoed like an intercom. “...but I’ll show you what I can.” 

Hinata nodded in agreement, no matter how afraid she was she couldn’t let him feel like she didn’t trust him. 

Suddenly, she was transported to a room. She watched a young Sasuke in front of her, tears rolled down his cheeks as he had his hands on a door, he was trembling. Hinata felt awful, she wanted to help the poor boy, but she didn’t want to disturb the illusion. 

The illusion of young Sasuke finally mustered up the courage to open the doors, and Hinatas eyes opened in horror as she saw two bodies laying on top of each other, and a man with piercing sharingan gazing back.

The image faded away and Hinata was in darkness once more, but only for a moment as another image played, this time the boy ran down the street. Hinata chased after him, she observed everything he was observing, bodies lay everywhere, the Uchiha symbol splattered with blood on the walls, and the little boy ran for his life from the man with the fierce sharingan. 

“Why did you do this, big brother?!” The little boy screamed, and everything became black once more. Hinata figured that the reason the memories were so choppy was because Sasuke had very little chakra.

“Grow strong, and maybe one day you will be strong enough to kill me, Sasuke” A voice that wasn’t Sasuke’s rung through the darkness, and another image flashed to when Sasuke was younger, around the time they had just started the academy. 

“I will end you, Itachi!” Sasuke yelled as he ran at his brother full speed, Hinata noticed lighting in his hand. 

It was dark again, Hinata waited anxiously for more of this tale. 

Time lapse, now she was outside in what seemed to be a brutal fight between Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi. Just before Itachi collapsed, his brother touched him on the forehead, another image flashed of when Sasuke was little and Itachi did the same gesture, poked his forehead.

It went black again, a white flash, this time, it was a dark room. Sasuke had bandages on his eyes, as a masked man told him that Itachi killing the Uchiha clan was all to protect the leaf village, and to protect Sasuke. 

“Uchiha-San...those two people in the room y-you saw when you were younger...were those your parents?” Hinata asked solemnly.

“...yes.” Sasuke’s voice echoed.

“Y-You saw all this...I-I...I-I can’t believe...” Hinata felt tears swelling in her eyes, she grabbed her chest and let the tears fall.

“Maybe now you can understand some of my pain...and my hatred” Sasuke echoed once more.

He was right, she would’ve never guessed he had gone through so much pain unless he had shown her.

~Kohona prison, Sasuke’s cell~

Outside of the genjutsu, Hinata had tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Dr. Hyuga, is everything ok??” The ANBU asked worriedly, both ANBU we’re unsure of what was going on.

Hinata didn’t respond, she was still in the genjutsu.

“Let’s shut it down.” The ANBU said, and the other nodded. 

He pulled Hinata out of the room, while the other ANBU sealed Sasuke’s eyes and restrained him back in the chains.

After Hinata snapped out of the genjutsu, she looked up at the ANBU chaining Sasuke back up.

“W-Wait! Please, don’t hurt him, h-he didn’t do anything wrong!” Hinata was beckoning to the ANBU as the other dragged her out of the room, but it was too late. She was outside the cell, and Sasuke was restrained once more.


	3. ~Chapter 3~

~one week later, at the Kohona prison~ 

At first, the shouts of the inmates intimidated Hinata, but she was used to it now, she had been dealing with it for roughly a week already. 

Hinata was impressed with Sasuke’s improvement in just one week, and she was able to convince Tsunade to grant her permission to move Sasuke to a normal cell instead of the quarantine one. 

However, Tsunade’s only condition for moving him to the normal cell was to keep the seal over his eyes, just until he showed more improvement. 

Hinata walked up the stairs and onto the second floor, going to Sasuke’s cell block a few ways down.

The ANBU grabbed his key and opened the door, and Hinata strolled in.

“Good morning, Sasuke-Kun” Hinata smiled warmly, even if he couldn’t see it.

Sasuke was doing push ups before she walked in, he got up and took a seat on his bed.

“Hey, Hinata” he said in a mellow toned voice.

“O-Oh! I almost forgot, I brought you something” Hinata rummaged through her purse and pulled out a big, red, juicy tomato. 

She took his hand and placed the tomato in it, instantly putting a tiny smirk on his face. 

“Do you know w-what it is?” Hinata questioned with a smile.

“I thought you’d forget” he took a big bite, savoring the flavor of his favorite food. 

“O-Of course not, I promised to bring you one!” Hinata giggled at his reaction, he seemed to be really enjoying it. “Y-You know, t-this is the first time I’ve seen you smile since I’ve been here” 

Sasuke swallowed his bite, “I didn’t smile. You must be seeing things. Maybe you should be the one getting checked, Dr. Hyuga.” If he hadn’t played it off so cool, she might’ve taken that as flirting. 

Hinata laughed, “o-ok, whatever you say, Sasuke-Kun. I swear I saw you smile, though.”

Sasuke took another bite of his tomato, hiding his smirk behind his bite. 

~Later that day, at Naruto and Sakura’s house~

Hinata knocked on the door, she had papers in her hands for note taking. 

She figured the best people to learn more about Sasuke was from his two teammates.

The door opened, and she was greeted by Sakura’s friendly smile. “Hey, Hinata! Please, come in!” 

“T-Thank you, Sakura-Chan” Hinata bowed and walked in. 

“Hey, Hinata-Chan!” Naruto smiles and waved, he was in the living room. You could tell they were just relaxing and watching some TV before she came. 

Hinata smiled and waved politely. She felt strange...not like she usually felt. Usually she felt her heart racing in her chest when she saw him, but this time, she didn’t. It was strange, but, she assumed it was nothing. 

“Come sit down” Sakura gestured to the couch next to them, and she took a seat. 

“I-I wanted to ask you two a few questions about Sasuke-kun” Hinata got out her clipboard and pen.

“Of course, what do you want to know?” Sakura said, Naruto and her both got cozy on the couch. 

“First off, how close are you two with S-Sasuke Uchiha?” 

Sakura laughed, “pretty close. Naruto is his best friend, and he was my crush for the longest time.”

Hinata jotted this down, “a-and how would you describe him, his personality or the way he was with you?”

Naruto spoke, “pfft, Sasuke’s a Teme! He’s a jerk to everybody! But that’s just the way he is, he grows on you, ya know?” 

Hinata smiled, “y-you can say that again” 

Naruto pointed to her, “was he being a jerk with you, Hinata-Chan?” 

Hinata nodded, “he was at first, h-he’s been a lot better though this week. In fact, he moved to a regular cell block now”

“That’s good” Sakura responded. “Has he talked about us?”

Hinata shook her head, “h-he hasn’t, we’ve mostly been talking about his past.”

“Has he mentioned his brother, Itachi?” Naruto said, Hinata nodded, “y-yes, we actually talk about him frequently.” 

Naruto went into a deep thought, “Sasuke Teme was always bent on revenge.” 

Sakura nodded in agreement, “he was always so distant with Naruto and I, he barely got somewhat close to us and we’ve been friends with him for many years. I’m surprised and happy that he’s actually been open with you, Hinata” 

Hinata blushed slightly, “y-yes, w-well, it’s part of my job”, she cleared her throat, and stood up. “Well, I-I should be going now, thank you for answering my questions, it was nice talking to you two. And thank you, for having me in your home” Hinata bowed. 

“Sure Hinata, your welcome anytime!” Sakura smiled and gave her a hug. 

Naruto hugged her as well, “thank you, Hinata-Chan, for watching over our friend. Please help him get better” 

Hinata looked at Naruto and Sakura, she had never seen it before, but she saw how the two of them looked together. In fact, they were a cute couple. 

Hinata smiled, “I-I promise I’ll do my best to help him get better” 

~Cafeteria at the Kohona prison~ 

Sasuke sat down with his tray of food, he couldn’t see it, but he could tell by the smell that it was going to taste like crap. 

He didn’t care though, food was food. 

“Hey, Uchiha” Sasuke heard a deep voice speak to him, he picked up his head in the general direction of the voice.

“That psychiatrist of yours...” the voice whistled like she was walking right in front of them. “She’s one fiiiinnneee looking lady” 

A few other men sitting around him chuckled in agreement.

“What’s her name?” The man asked curiously, and Sasuke clenched his teeth. “What does it matter to you?” He said sharply.

The man chuckled, “woah there, calm down! You’re pretty feisty for a blind man. I’m not gonna take her from you. I just want to borrow her for a night. I’m gonna take it nice and slow with her” 

Sasuke’s fists clenched on the sides of his food tray. “Shut your mouth, or I will.” He didn’t give a damn if he was going to quarantine for fighting. He didn’t want to hear another word out of this guys mouth about her.

“You’re not gonna do anything, you can’t even see me!” The man laughed, “I can say whatever I want about her. Besides she’s gonna be mine tomorrow, anyway!” 

Sasuke picked up his tray of food, and swung it full force in the direction of his voice. 

He felt it thump against the mans face, precisely where he was aiming for. 

The man went in for a punch and swung at him, Sasuke dodged the punch smoothly and went in for a straight right punch to the face. 

The man went tumbling over some of the tables, and the room fell quiet for a split second, giving Sasuke enough time to pinpoint his targets location. 

Sasuke grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him in close, “I may not be able to see, but I can still sense scum.” Sasuke heard the guards coming for him, he knew he didn’t have much time left. “If you so much as lay a finger on her, you’re finished”, he felt the guards restrain him with chakra handcuffs, and he was dragged back to the quarantine zone, but, to him, it was well worth it. 

~The next day, at the Kohona prison elevator~

Hinata was quiet as she waited for the elevator to take her to the first floor, as soon as the doors chimed open, she made her way to the stairs, heading for the cell she thought  
Sasuke was in. 

“I’m sorry, Dr. Hyuga. We forgot to inform you that Sasuke Uchiha was moved to the quarantine zone yesterday evening.” The ANBU said, and Hinata looked puzzled. 

“O-Ok, why was he moved to the quarantine zone?” Hinata asked curiously.

The ANBU spoke very matter-of-factly. “Sasuke Uchiha was relocated to the quarantine zone for fighting with one of the inmates during dinner time.” 

Hinata was still puzzled, “h-he got in a fight? Why?” 

The ANBU shook his head, “he didn’t inform us of why.” 

Hinata shook her head and sighed, “o-ok, we better get moving then” 

The ANBU and Hinata all headed for the door to the quarantine zone. 

Hinata felt strange as she walked down the halls, usually there were men whistling at her as she passed by, however the men were unusually quiet. That wasn’t her major concern at the moment, though, her concern was figuring out what was wrong with Sasuke. 

The ANBU entered the code for the door, it opened and they headed to Sasuke’s old quarantine room.

Hinata observed him back in the chains once more. “C-Could you please let him loose? It’s difficult to talk with him like this”, Hinata asked politely, she didn’t feel the chains were necessary for him anymore anyways. The ANBU nodded and let him loose, they left the room to give them their privacy for the session. 

Sasuke sat down on the chair, and Hinata sat across from him on the table. 

“W-What happened, Sasuke-Kun?” Hinata asked, worried about his mental state. 

Sasuke places both elbows on the table, his fingers intertwined with each other, the way he usually liked to sit. “Some guy who wouldn’t keep his mouth shut.” He responded in a casual tone. 

Hinata observed his right hand, and saw some minor cuts on his knuckles. She gently grabbed his hand to observe it more, then she swiftly went to knock on the door. “I-I’ll be right back, Sasuke-Kun.”

The ANBU opened the door, and Hinata immediately asked him, “where is the prison infirmary?” 

The ANBU was a little hesitant of the sudden question, but responded, “the third floor. I can take you there.” Hinata nodded, “i-if we can go right now, please”, the ANBU nodded, “yes ma’am”, and they both teleported to the infirmary. 

Once they got to the infirmary, Hinata walked up quickly to one of the nurses. “Excuse me, ma’am, could you please get me some alcohol swabs and a bandage wrap? I-I need it for my patient” 

The nurse smiled, “certainly! Come with me over here and I’ll get it for you.” The nurse and Hinata walked over to the counter, the nurse rummaged through the cubbies to find what Hinata needed. 

“Are you Dr. Hyuga? Is your patient Sasuke Uchiha?” The nurse asked politely, and Hinata nodded, “y-yes, I am. And yes, he is” 

“Oh, I hope he lets you help him. After he got in that fight I went to check up on him and make sure he was alright but he didn’t want my help.” The nurse handed Hinata the material, “I hope you have better luck than I did!” Hinata smiled, “I-I hope so too. Thank you for the supplies, ma’am. I’m sorry about him, by the way. Uchiha-San can be difficult.” 

The nurse waved it off, “oh, don’t worry about it, it’s fine! At least he’s a cutie”, the nurse winked, and Hinata just responded with a small smile and an awkward laugh. She didn’t want to make it seem like she thought he was cute too. Well...did she? Hinata shook that thought out of her head, and the ANBU and her teleported back to Sasuke’s cell. 

The ANBU let her in once more, and Hinata sat down across from him. 

“I-I’m just going to clean this up, ok Sasuke-kun?” Hinata waited for his response, but he didn’t respond, which she assumed meant yes. She took his right hand and gently rubbed the alcohol swab on his knuckles. “I-I know the cuts aren’t too deep, but you don’t want to risk any chance of infection.” Hinata’s voice was soothing as she cleaned him up. 

As she was concentrating on bandaging his right hand, Sasuke slowly lifted his left hand to her cheek. 

He grazed her cheek with his thumb, and Hinata stopped what she was doing to observe him. “S-Sasuke-kun w-what’re you-“ Sasuke cut her sentence short. “Describe yourself to me.” He said bluntly.

Hinata blinked multiple times, “w-w-what, S-Sasuke-kun?” She said shyly, her face was like a statue In his hand. She wasn’t used to this sort of contact from him. 

Sasuke repeated, “describe yourself to me. Tell me what you look like.” 

Ah, yes. He was temporarily a blind man. She could understand why he was touching her face now, to get a mental image of what she looked like. “W-Well...” Hinata said, a little more relaxed now. She put his hand on her hair. “T-This is my hair, it’s like a bluish black color.” He ran his hand through a lock of her hair, sending chills through her body. 

“I-Its sort of long, b-but I have bangs in the front of my face” Hinata guided his hand to her bangs, “s-see?” 

“Hn.” Was all Sasuke responded with. Sasuke moved his hand gently down to her nose, touching the side of her face and her cheek. His hand glided all the way down to her chin, and he softly touched her lips, sending much more chills down her spine. 

He put his thumb and pointer finger under her chin, and pulls her face closer to his. 

Hinata blushed profusely, and tried to pull back, but Sasuke didn’t let her budge too easily. “S-S-Sasuke-k-kun w-what’re d-doing??” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He said sarcastically. 

“I-I-If the guards s-see...” Hinata felt like a stuttering mess, she had been doing great with her stuttering up until today. 

“Are they looking now?” He asked curiously. 

She turned slightly to see if the guards were observing from the small window, but the window was closed. 

“N-No...” she said softly.

Just then, without hesitation, Sasuke pulled her in for a kiss. 

Hinata wasn’t sure what overcame her, but whatever it was it was unnatural to her. Once he kissed her, he had activated some sort of pent up emotions inside her. She wasn’t sure what they were, but she couldn’t help herself. She should’ve stopped him, but instead, she kissed him back. Over, and over, and over again. 

They continued to mutually exchange multiple kisses, and before it started becoming passionate to the point where she was going to jump on top of him, she backed off. 

She quickly made way for the door and knocked, she left and was too embarrassed to look back at him.

She walked swiftly down the hall, their make out session swirling through her mind. 

“Dr. Hyuga?” The ANBU asked puzzled. 

Hinata felt her body jump slightly, she felt like she had been caught. “Y-Yes? What is it?” She asked in a hurried tone, which was unlike her. 

“Did you hear my question?” The ANBU looked at her with those fake mask eyes, Hinata felt like he could see straight through her soul.

“Uhm...no, I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t. What was your question?” Hinata tried to pay more attention this time, she couldn’t believe that she didn’t even hear him speak to her!

“I asked if your patient is well enough to be put back into a normal cell or if he should still remain in quarantine.” 

Hinata felt a huge wave of relief, she thought for sure he had caught her and Sasuke...agh! Never mind! She had to answer him or she would seem suspicious!

“O-Oh! Yes, he’s mentally stable enough to go back to the normal cell” Hinata cleared her throat and walked faster, ugh, she couldn’t get their kiss out of her head! 

The ANBU watched her act strangely, but disregarded it. He assumed she was just tired from a long days work. 

~Later that night in Hinata’s bedroom~

Hinata tossed and turned, thinking about what could’ve compelled Sasuke Uchiha to kiss her. 

Was he plotting something? Was he using her to get closer to his plot in destroying the village? Was he manipulating her? Was he craving a woman’s touch and she just so happened to be there? 

Hinata blushed furiously, she rubbed her eyes and then clenched her hair, he was frustrating her! She needed to figure out why he did this. 

Tomorrow, she thought, I’ll asked him tomorrow.

~The next day at the Kohona prison~

Hinata walked up the stairs and to his cell block, determined to speak with him.

The ANBU opened the cell door, and there was Sasuke, laying on his bed calm and collected, while Hinata over here felt like a hot mess. 

“S-Sasuke-kun I-I need to ask you something” Hinata pulled her chair in closer to his bed, so the guards didn’t hear them. She tried to gain her composure, but she was so nervous she was shaking. 

Sasuke turned his head towards her, “hn?”, was his only response. 

Hinata sighed, how could he be so calm yet she was a nervous wreck? Whatever, she just had to forget it and close her eyes. She opened them, and asked him low so no one but him could hear, “why d-did you kiss me, Sasuke-kun? Was it part of a plan to use me t-to help you destroy Kohona? I-I’m sorry, I don’t mean to assume this, but I am your psychiatrist and I need to know...” 

Sasuke paused for a moment, Hinata waited anxiously for his response. 

“...I don’t know”, was all Sasuke said.

Hinata gave him an irritated look, “y-you don’t know why you kissed me?” She asked, a little aggravated that she had spent most of her night worrying about it and that’s all he could come up with. 

“Yea. I don’t know.” Sasuke paused, then he did a small grin, “why didn’t you stop me when I did?” 

Hinata blushed like a cherry tomato, she didn’t expect the tides to turn on her. 

She sighed, and her shoulders fell in defeat. “I-I don’t know either...”, was all she could muster.

Hinata cleared her throat and looked back at the guards to make sure they weren’t looking, she leaned in closer to Sasuke. 

“S-Sasuke-kun, if the guards ever catch us doing what we were doing yesterday, they’ll tell Lady Tsunade, she’ll discredit my opinion and she won’t accept my evaluation of you. From here on out, w-we have to be professional, ok?” As soon as she said this, she felt like jumping on top of him and making out again, but she blushed and took that thought out of her head. She had to be firm with her words. 

Sasuke was silent for a moment, then he finally responded, “ok.”


	4. ~Chapter 4~

~one week later, at Kohona prison elevator~

Hinata couldn’t get Sasuke out of her mind. Every day she was with him felt too short, and when she left all she could think about is what she would say to him the next day she saw him. They talked about everything together, their hopes, dreams, fears...she never had a connection like this with anyone. She felt a deep emotional connection with him, far deeper than her longtime crush. It was a feeling much stronger than that. Something she couldn’t comprehend or explain, she just didn’t have the right words.

It had been three weeks now since she had been visiting Sasuke, the end of the month was drawing near. Even with these profound feelings she held for him, her realistic mind would approve of the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was drastically improving. So much to the fact that he didn’t even mention the village anymore.

Hinata had convinced Lady Tsunade that Sasuke was improved enough to have the temporary seal removed, and, thankfully, she accepted. The ANBU had removed the seal two nights before, they had informed her that Sasuke would need a full days rest and recovery to regain his vision, since he had gone so long with the seal on.

So she didn’t see him yesterday, which was rough, but she understood that he needed his rest. 

When she entered the room, she expected him to be awake, ready to see her for the first time. She was a little nervous of what he would think of her, but she tried not to let it eat her up. 

However, this was not the case. Although it was late in the afternoon, the time she thought he might be awake, he was still fast asleep. 

She sighed, and sat on the chair that was in the cell. She waited for roughly an hour for him to wake up, but she didn’t realize that she was dozing off. Eventually, she fell asleep sitting up on the chair. 

~Early the next morning~

Sasuke woke up, still slightly groggy from the night before, but he was able to open his eyes and look at the walls and the ceiling, which was an elated feeling for him. He looked out the window, since it was still dark out, he assumed it was early in the morning. 

He felt ecstatic to have his vision back, but of course, he didn’t really show it. He observed everything in his room, catching up on what he’d been missing out on. Sasuke was surprised to see a woman asleep on the chair in his room. He wasn’t too sure who it was, until he saw her bangs, and color of hair she had described to him, and then he knew.

He walked up to her, her head rested on the cell wall. She looked peaceful, even if she was in an uncomfortable position. Sasuke grazed her cheek slightly with his fingers, she moved slightly, but she readjusted and fell back asleep. He gently picked her up off the chair, and placed her on his bed to finish sleeping comfortably. 

Sasuke wasn’t tired, he’d been resting for about a day already, so the only thing he really could think of doing was training his body up to peak form. 

He meditated, and started doing his routine morning work out regime consisting of crunches, push ups, pull ups, and chakra control. 

~A few hours later~

Hinata’s eye lids fluttered open, she adjusted her vision to her surroundings, she had forgotten where she was and was trying to make sense of everything. 

She looked at the bed, the prison bars, and the chair she had been sitting on yesterday. And, she saw Sasuke, doing push ups on the floor. 

“S-Sasuke-kun”, Hinata said, Sasuke turned to look at her. 

Sasuke stood up from his push ups, and he sat on the bed next to her feet. He wiped the sweat off his face with a towel. 

“H-How does it feel to see again?” Hinata smiled, she was excited that they were able to make eye contact for the first time. 

Sasuke looked at her for a long while, and looked away, “...it’s good.” 

Hinata laughed lightly, “y-you just seem so excited”, she said jokingly.

“S-So how did I end up on your bed? I remember sitting and waiting for you to wake up, but that’s all I remember”, Hinata asked curiously. 

“You fell asleep on the chair. You looked uncomfortable so I moved you.” Sasuke said matter of factly. 

Hinata blushed, to her that was very gentleman like of him. “T-Thank you, Sasuke-kun” 

“Hn. Don’t mention it.” Sasuke looked at her for a long time again, and he looked away. 

Hinata was starting to feel like maybe there was something on her face. “I-Is there something on my face?” Hinata felt self conscious from the looks she had been getting from him. 

“No, it’s just that...never mind.” Sasuke was about to say something, but Hinata noticed that he seemed embarrassed to say it. 

“W-What is it, Sasuke-kun?” Hinata smiled, and giggled slightly by his slight blush. 

“...It’s just that when I couldn’t see, I had a different image of you in my mind...that’s all.” Sasuke was very emotionless when he said this, making it hard for Hinata to determine what he meant by this. 

“O-Oh, I see...where you expecting me to be more attractive?” Hinata was insecure about her looks, she really always had been. She looked solemnly down, not wanting to hear that answer. 

“Hey”, Sasuke said to get her attention, she looked up at him and they locked eyes. “That’s not it, all right?” 

Hinatas eyebrow lifted curiously, “s-so what is it then, Sasuke-kun?” 

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his face, he was never good at expressing how he felt with words. Kissing her would’ve been easier for him then saying anything, but he had to tell her. “...It’s just that you’re more beautiful then I had imagined in my mind” 

Hinata had a puzzled look for a split second, trying to fully comprehend what he just said. Her face turned as bright and as red as a tomato after she realized he was complementing her. 

Sasuke watched her face turn bright red, and chuckled slightly, “you’re more embarrassed then I am, Hinata.” 

Hinata covered her face, “o-oh, be quiet, Sasuke-kun!” 

He grinned, “hn.” Was all he responded with. He could tell that she was shy, even before he could see her, and her little quirks were something he thought were cute. Of course, he wouldn’t tell her that, though.

“T-Thank you, though. You’re so sweet” Hinata uncovered her face and smiled warmly, her face still cherry red but not as bad. 

She looked out to see if any guards were looking, and when she saw that the coast was clear she snuck a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“Hn. I thought you wanted to keep It professional, Hyuga” Sasuke had a mischievous smirk on his face. 

Hinata, still blushing, spoke lowly, “I-I know” 

Sasuke turned again to see if the guards were looking, but they still had their backs facing them. He turned to face her, and she had already been thinking the same exact thing he was. They both shared a kiss, as secret and as quiet as possible. However, even with this kiss not being as long as their first, the passion and feeling in this one was remarkably different. If Sasuke noticed, he knew she must have. “I love you, Hinata”, he didn’t know what it was that came over him, but as soon as the kiss was done, he spoke these words to her. The words just didn’t blurt out of his mouth, though, he was cautious of the guards hearing, even with the noise of the other prisoners. It was one of those moments that he couldn’t stop himself from saying it, it just...must have been building up inside him. He didn’t know why, and he didn’t know when, but it happened. 

Hinata opened her eyes and looked him straight in the eyes, shocked. She really wasn’t expecting him to say that. “I-I...I...”, she paused, she wanted to say ‘I love you too’ but the words wouldn’t come out. They were lodged in her throat. Did she feel the same way too?...she didn’t know. “I-I...I have to go. I’m sorry, Sasuke-kun” Hinata got up from the bed, and walked hurriedly to the gates, she wanted to look back, but she felt too ashamed. 

Sasuke didn’t say a single word to her as she left, he just let her go. He felt hurt, but his face didn’t show it. 

Hinata walked down the prison stairs, went in the elevator, and walked all the way home, keeping her head high. As soon as she closed the door to her apartment, though, she burst into tears. She had her back to her door, on the floor covering her eyes as the tears came gushing out. What had she done? 

...


	5. ~Chapter 5~

~At Hinatas apartment~

It was about 10 p.m., and Hinata had left Sasuke’s cell around 10 or 11 in the morning. She hadn’t eaten anything, she’d barely had some water to drink, and she had been laying in bed literally crying the whole day. 

She didn’t really know what else to do, she felt depressed. She felt that she loved him, but...she was afraid of what her heart really thought. Did she really love him, or was it just to get her mind off of Naruto for a little while? She didn’t want him to be a rebound, she would feel awful for that. However, she hadn’t really been thinking too much of Naruto, actually, almost not at all, her thoughts had recently only been on Sasuke Uchiha. 

She had no one she could talk to about this, either, she was afraid if anyone knew their relationship Tsunade would find out and...well it wouldn’t end well for Sasuke. Hinata sighed, wiped her tears away from her face in exhaustion, and got up out of bed. Well, there was one person she could talk to..she left the house, and went to talk to the only person she could. 

~At the Kohona cemetery~ 

Hinata walked over to her cousin’s grave, and plopped down next to it. 

It was silent, no one was around to listen to her speak. 

“Hello, Neji-San”, she said as she smiled at the tombstone. “I-I came to ask you for some advice...y-you were always the wisest between us”. She laughed slightly, knowing he wouldn’t have agree to this even though it was true. “N-Neji-Ni San...what should I do?” Another tear rolled down her cheek, she let it fall. “I-I think I’m in love with Sasuke Uchiha, but, I’m not really sure...I think about him all the time, I-I’m excited to see him, but I-I’ve been in love with Naruto-kun for so long, I’m not sure if I’m really over him. I-I feel that I am, but I can’t say.” Hinata sighed, “S-Sasuke-kun told me he loved me today, but I don’t want to tell him I love him back unless I know I truly mean it. I mean, I care about him so much, and I don’t want to hurt him...I just don’t know what to do. I don’t want Sasuke-kun to feel like I love him only because I wasn’t able to be with Naruto-kun. I-I just haven’t ever had an interest for anyone else except Naruto-kun, until Sasuke-kun came along...I don’t know how to express this to him. What should I do?” Hinata cried more, she felt like a huge wall was between her heart and her mind, and she couldn’t connect them together to figure out how to express what she was feeling or what she was feeling. 

She stayed at Neji’s grave for awhile, just letting the tears fall once more. 

Then, after some time, she picked herself up, dusted herself off, and walked to a place she had never been too.

She walked to the Kohona bar. 

~Kohona Bar~ 

Hinata sipped on her mixed drink, her vision was already getting fuzzy. 

An attractive man sitting next to her had been buying her drinks since she had walked in, and now he felt like it was his opportunity to make the moves.

“Let’s go outside, you seem like you need some fresh air”, he put a hand around her hip, and Hinata pushed him off.

“I-I c-can walk by myself, t-thank you”, Hinata confidently walked tall, but started to stumble a bit. She didn’t realize how tipsy she was until she started walking.

The man laughed, “no you can’t. Let me help you out”, he put his hand low on her back, almost touching her butt.

He opened the door for her, and she stumbled out the door. 

“Let’s go to my place, it’s more comfortable”, the man whispered in her ear, and Hinata shook her head. 

“N-N-No, I’m just gonna go home now”, Hinata gestured towards the direction of her home, but she didn’t realize she was pointing towards the sky. 

The man led her in his direction, “come on, let’s go”, he said, more forcefully now.

“N-No!” Hinata was starting to get angry, but there was really nothing she could do to stop him. She tried to push him, but her push was a sloppy drunken push with really no effect on him. 

He continued to lead her his way, until a swarm of bugs intercepted them. 

“What in the-?!” The guy jumped back, and Hinata had no balance and fell on her butt. 

“Didn’t you hear the lady? She said NO” Hinata recognized that voice, and recognized the insects from anywhere. 

“Now beat it, before I beat you!” Kiba shook his fist at the man, and Shino gave him a death glare through his glasses. 

“Alright! Alright!” The man held up his hands in surrender and made a run for it down the street.

Shino helped Hinata stand to her feet, and she immediately gave both of them a huge hug. 

“I-I’m soglad you two came! Y-You’remy hero’s!” Hinata said, slurring her words and her breath smelling profusely of alcohol.

Kiba gave Hinata a puzzled look, and scratched his head. 

Shino stated curiously, “Hinata-Chan, are you drunk?” 

Both Kiba and Shino were thinking the same thing, but it was hard to believe.

“I-I just had a few drinks, that’sall” Hinata tried to walk in confidence to seem like she wasn’t all that drunk, but she started stumbling and had to catch herself on a wall. 

Kiba and Shino sighed, shaking their heads at their intoxicated friend. 

Kiba put one of Hinata’s arms around his shoulder and Shino did the same as they both walked her back home. 

~At Hinatas apartment~

Kiba grabbed Hinata’s keys from her pocket and opened the door, since she was sort of dozing off. 

They all walked inside and they carried her to her bed, and laid her down in it. 

“I-I’m so lucky to have such good friends” Hinata said sleepily, she almost sounded like she was about to cry.

“Just get some sleep Hinata, you’re drunk” Kiba said, and both Shino and him were about to leave. 

“W-Wait! I need to talk to you guys” Hinata sat up, and Kiba and Shino both paused at the door. 

“What is it?” Kiba asked, and Hinata sighed.

“I-I don’t know if I like Naruto-kun anymore...I-I think I might like someone else, but I don’t know if he is a rebound or not” Hinata sighed again sadly. 

Shino and Kiba both lifted a brow, this was surprising. 

“You don’t like Naruto anymore?” Shino said curiously. 

Hinata closes her eyes and shook her head, “n-no”

“Well who do you like now?” Kiba asked, just as curious as Shino. 

Hinata opened her mouth to say, but she looked at both of them and paused. She forgot, she had to keep it a secret. 

“I-I can’t tell you...it’s a secret” Hinata said shortly after, “b-but I still need your help! I just don’t know...he likes me, and I like him back, but I just don’t know if it’s because I wasn’t able to get with Naruto-kun” Hinata had tears running down her cheek, and Kiba sighed and sat by her on the bed. Shino sat on her bed as well, but on the other side and at the very edge of the bed.

Hinata wiped her tears away, and Kiba started to speak, “well how does this guy make you feel?” 

Hinata thought for a moment, then responded, “h-he makes me feel excited to see him. I-I think about how he’s doing basically the whole day. I don’t know...it’s something I’ve never really felt before” 

Shino pushed up his glasses, “it sounds to me like you’re in love” 

Hinata looked at Shino curiously, “r-really?”

Kiba nodded, “yea, it does”

“W-Well...how can I tell if I really love him, and it’s not just a rebound?” Hinata asked.

Kiba shrugged, “that’s something you have to figure out on your own. Let me tell you this, though, if you were looking for a rebound, you probably would’ve went home with that guy at the bar. But you didn’t. So to me, it sounds like you really love this guy.” Kiba got up from the bed, and gave her a hug. “Get some rest ok, Hina?” 

“O-Ok, thank you Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun, you two a-are my best friends” Hinata grabbed Shino in to the hug, Shino was resistant at first, but he took it.

“You’re going to have a massive hangover tomorrow” Shino said matter of factly, and Hinata laughed, “I-I know, I’m not looking forward to that” 

As soon as the two of them left, Hinata lay in bed, and looked at the full moon shining through her window.

She wondered if Sasuke was looking at the same moon at that moment, too.

“I love you too, Sasuke-kun” Hinata said out loud, and she smiled, because she knew she meant it.

~At the Kohona prison, Sasuke’s cell~

“Lunch time!” One of the ANBUs called out, the cell doors swung open and all the prisoners went out to eat. 

All except for Sasuke.

One of the ANBU walked up to his cell, “its lunch time” 

Sasuke remained quiet, laying in bed with his eyes closed. He wasn’t asleep though, he just wanted the ANBU to go away.

“Hey”, the ANBU said, “get up!” He said angrily.

Sasuke gave him a sharp look, most ANBU knew not to bother him, but this guy was new. 

“I said get up!”, the ANBU went in to his cell and grabbed his collar, instead, Sasuke pushed him against his cell wall.

Sasuke activated his sharingan, but didn’t use his genjutsu. “If you know what’s good for you, leave me alone.” Sasuke was not in the mood for this. Especially after his encounter with Hinata earlier. 

The ANBU man ran out of the cell, screaming, “he attacked me! He attacked me!” 

Sasuke came to the realization that nobody would believe his side of the story, since no one was there to witness them. 

He closed his eyes, contemplating the consequences he was going to have to face for that ANBU’s lies.

~The next morning, at Hinata’s apartment~

Hinata woke up with a massive migraine, seems Shino’s prediction was right. 

She poured herself a big cup of coffee, and yawned heavily. 

Suddenly, she heard a loud pounding on her door. 

She walked over sluggishly and opened the door, only to find two ANBU at her doorstep. 

“H-Hello, how can I help you?” Hinata said tiredly.

“Dr. Hyuga, the Hokage needs to see you immediately. Please, get dressed and we’ll escort you to the mansion.” The ANBU in the fox mask said urgently.

Hinata looked puzzled, was she dreaming, was this all really happening right now?

“Y-Yes, I’ll be right out.” Hinata closed the door and hurried to get ready, thinking of what she could possibly need to say to her.

Did the ANBU see her and Sasuke kissing?

Was she going to punish him? Or punish her? 

Whatever it was, she had to face the music.

She got ready, and they all headed to the hokage mansion.

~At the hokage mansion~

Hinata bowed and stood upright in front of the hokage, ready to hear whatever it was that she had to say.

“Y-You called for me, Lady Tsunade?” Hinata asked calmly, but inside she was nervous of what she was going to say.

“Yes...Hinata, I appreciate the work you have done on Sasuke Uchiha. It seemed like he was doing well, however...” Tsunade sighed, “he attacked one of the guards last night. And, taking in to account his fight with an inmate recently and his deadline being this week, it’s safe for me to assume that he will continue to be a menace for our village. I know you were going to give me a written evaluation tomorrow, but that will no longer be necessary.” 

Hinatas asked curiously, “w-why is my evaluation no longer necessary?” 

Tsunade closed her eyes, and crossed her finger tips. “Because, Sasuke Uchiha’s execution will not be delayed. Even if you were to show me your report, it won’t negate the fact that he got in a fight with an inmate and attacked a prison guard in less than a month. I’m sorry, I know you tried for Naruto and Sakura.”

Hinata’s eyes widened in shock, she felt tears swelling in her tear ducts. “L-Lady Tsunade, please, don’t do this...just give me some more time” Hinata choked back her tears, her voice cracking.

“I’m sorry, but it’s already in motion. Sasuke’s set for execution tomorrow. Thank you, you did the best you could.” Tsunade said, there was a hint of pain in her voice but she had to be firm in her choice, otherwise she wouldn’t look like a strong hokage. 

Hinata felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, she knew she looked weak, but the tears she couldn’t contain any longer. “M-May I please see him, one last time, and tell him the news? I’m his psychiatrist, and I feel it’s necessary for me to inform him of why.” She took a breath in, but it was staggered from her tears.

Tsunade thought for a moment, “yes, you’re right. However, after today, you’ll only be able to see him at his execution with anyone else who wants to attend.” 

Hinata bowed, some tears still falling down her cheeks. She walked to the door, and Tsunade called, “Hinata”

Hinata turned, and Tsunade had a sympathetic look, “I’m sorry it had to be this way”

Hinata nodded, “s-so am I”, and with that, she left, tears streaming down her face.

~At the Kohona prison elevator~

Hinata walked hurriedly to Sasuke’s cell, she had a million thoughts running through her mind of what to do or what to say to him.

All she knew was that she was going to do whatever it took to stop this.

“Be careful, Dr. Hyuga. He’s very on edge”, the ANBU warned her, he was just showing concern.

Hinata just brushed it off, she figured once she was able to see him that she could calm him down. 

They got to the front of his cell, and Sasuke was sitting on his bed. But..there was something off about him. Hinata noticed his aura was off putting, and uninviting. “Oh...it’s you” Sasuke’s tone matched his aura. 

The ANBU reached for his keys, and Sasuke spoke, “don’t bother opening it. She’ll be gone soon.” 

Hinata frowned, “S-Sasuke-Kun, what’s wrong with you?” 

“Hn. Nothing’s wrong with me. I just don’t want to waste my breath on you anymore.” Sasuke turned his face to the wall.

Hinata felt like screaming at him. Instead, she just shouted.

“Sasuke-kun, please listen to me!” She said, “I-I have something important I need to tell you, and I need to ask you a question”

Sasuke stood up and walked slowly to the prison bars, he hung his arms out of the bars lazily. “What? Are you going to tell me how I’m going to be executed tomorrow because I attacked a guard? Like I told you before, word spreads fast. Are you going to ask me why I did it? I’m not going to tell you. Lastly...” Sasuke looked her straight in the eye, that mocking smirk on his face, “did you come here to tell me you “love” me?” 

Hinata felt tears swelling in her eyes, “I-I do lov-“

Sasuke interrupted her, “you’re wasting your breath. You and I both know who you’re still obsessed over.” Sasuke turned and walked back to his bed, and lay down, arms crossed behind his head. “What are you still doing here, Hyuga? Get lost” Sasuke gave her a sharp look, and Hinata couldn’t help the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“S-Sasuke-k-“ Hinata spoke, her voice shaking from her crying.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said get lost!” Sasuke raised his voice, and gave her another fierce look.

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes, and walked away, sobbing quietly, ‘Sasuke-kun...’ Hinata thought inwardly, ‘I know you’re upset with me..but I promise, I’ll make it up to you’ Hinata continued wiping tears away, and she exited the prison and headed home.

~Sasuke’s cell~

Sasuke closed his eyes, he felt bad for making her cry, but he wasn’t going to show it. 

It was better this way, she needed to get unattached from him anyway, since he was going to be gone tomorrow. 

“Hey, Sasuke”, the man in the cell beside him called out to him. 

Funny enough, it was the guy he beat for talking about Hinata. Ever since then, the guy had a newfound respect for the Uchiha.

“What is it?” Sasuke said, disinterested.

“That was pretty harsh, what you said to her. She was crying” 

Sasuke responded, “yea, so what? “

“Well, if I was you, I wouldn’t have spent my last day with her like that.” 

“Yea, well you’re not me, so why don’t you get lost too” Sasuke turned his back to the wall.

Sasuke tried to sleep, but he couldn’t. All he could think about was her. 

He sat up in bed, and stared out his small window, gazing at the moon. It was just a sliver away from being a full moon. He wondered if she was staring at that same moon, too. 

He rubbed his forehead, regretting his last encounter with her. He knew he had wrongfully taken his anger out on her. 

The man in the cell next to him was right, he wished their last day together could’ve been different.

~The next day at the Kohona prison, Sasuke’s cell~

Sasuke was awoken by a loud rapping on his cell bars, a new ANBU was there, with a bear mask. “What would you like for your last meal?” He asked.

Sasuke shook his head, “I don’t want anything.” He stood up, holding out his hands for them to chain him up. “Let’s just get this over with.” He said, emotionless.

“...ok”, the ANBU opened the cell door, and put chains on both his hands and legs, Sasuke didn’t resist. 

They both walked out and the ANBU was about to close the cell door.

Another ANBU walked up, with the same attire and bear mask as the ANBU escorting him. Only, this one was shorter, and much more petite.

“I’ll take it from here” the voice behind the mask was obviously a woman’s, a very familiar sounding woman’s voice Sasuke noted. It almost sounded like Hinata’s, but he might just be imagining things. 

“The hokage asked me specifically to escort him, was there a change of plans?” The ANBU asked, and, without giving the ANBU man a chance to react, the female ANBU hit him in the chest, and he fell to the ground. 

The woman quickly grabbed the keys off his belt and threw the male ANBU in the cell, and closed the cell door.

Sasuke looked curiously at the female ANBU as she faced him.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke asked curiously as the woman used the keys to undo the cuffs. The woman lifted her ANBU mask, and under it was Hinata.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She smiled at him, and quickly put her mask back on so nobody noticed. “I disabled his chakra network temporarily, so we don’t have much time before he wakes up. J-Just follow my lead, ok?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened a bit in surprise, then he smirked. He was shocked that she came back for him, despite the fact that he was such a jerk to her yesterday.

“Why’d you decide to come back?” Sasuke said quietly as they both walked normally, Sasuke pretended he was still handcuffed so he didn’t avert attention on to them.

“Because I love you, Sasuke-kun”, she whispered to him. 

“Hn” Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked discreetly.

The two of them walked down the stairs, the guards unsuspicious.

“Our only exit is through the elevator, but the execution room is down the hall. I-If they see us going towards the elevator, they’ll catch on for sure. We may have to fight them off” Hinata whispered, and Sasuke responded with a small nod.

They both walked to the elevator, and just as Hinata expected, the guards were suspicious.

“Hey! Where are you going? The execution room is this way!” One of the ANBU shouted from across the hall. 

Hinata quickly tapped on the elevator button, and the ANBU bolted at them.

“STOP THEM! THEY’RE TRYING TO ESCAPE!” The ANBU yelled, and five ANBU charged at them. 

“T-Try your best not to kill them”, Hinata said to him, she handed him his Katana that she had stolen from the room where they kept all the prisoners belongings. Sasuke put the sword behind his back and responded, “hn. You read my mind” 

Both Sasuke and Hinata activated their kekki genkai.

Sasuke dodged the ANBU’s punches and paid them back with swift blows, knocking two of them to the ground.

Hinata used her eight trigrams technique on one of them, rendering them unconscious. 

The last two ANBU Sasuke and Hinata took on together, and in a matter of seconds, all five ANBU were unconscious on the ground. 

Hinata and Sasuke connected their gaze to one another, and Hinata smiled, “w-we make a pretty good team” 

Sasuke nodded slightly, but both of their attention was diverted as they sensed more ANBU coming.

“I-I see about 20 guards coming” Hinata peered behind the walls with her byakugan. 

“Hm..” Sasuke unsheathed his Katana, and Hinata prepared for her twin lion fist justu.

This time, the ANBU were much more skilled, immediately forming a Tsunami jutsu, Hinata and Sasuke jumped to the rails of the second floor to dodge it.

One tried to attack them with a wood technique, which they had to dodge by going to the edge of the wall. 

The ANBU were a far distance from them now, but they were still charging to attack them both. 

“W-What should we do, Sasuke-kun? They have us cornered” Hinata asked him, hoping he’d have the answer.

Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily, then he spoke, “Hinata, lend me some of your chakra” Sasuke said quickly, putting his sword back in its sheath. Although he could perform the jutsu by himself, it would drain too much of his chakra, and with her chakra combined with his, both him and Hinata would have enough chakra to make their escape.

“O-Ok!” Hinata grabbed ahold of his hand, and surged some of her chakra into him.

“Also, you need to get close to me” Sasuke said.

Hinata was standing shoulder to shoulder with him, “w-we are already pretty close Sasuke-ku-“ Sasuke surprised her by wrapping his arm around her waist and swiftly pulling her in for a kiss. 

Hinata had her eyes wide open in surprise, she was nervous of the ANBU rushing towards them, but she could let all her anxiety’s go right there from his kiss. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his lips, and after she pulled away from his kiss she looked back and saw a huge rib cage protecting them from the ANBU’s attacks. The rib cage was impenetrable, and a gigantic right arm swung at the ANBU, making them all fall back. Hinata looked above their heads and saw what looked like a gigantic head with warrior headgear on.

“S-Sasuke-Kun, this jutsu i-is incredible!..What is it?” Hinata asked him in awe. 

“This is Susanoo” Sasuke said, “when I destroy the side of this building, follow me.” 

Hinata nodded, “o-ok” 

They kissed one more time, and then Sasuke commanded Susanoo to destroy the wall that was behind them with one swing of his gigantic sword.

Susanoo destroying the side of the building also let several prisoners escape, and now the ANBU were distracted not only with trying to catch Sasuke and Hinata, but also the other prisoners that were fleeing.

Hinata followed Sasuke through the trees, at least seven ANBU members were tailing them the whole way. 

After they got far enough to where the ANBU backup couldn’t catch up, Sasuke dropped down to the ground, and Hinata followed.

The ANBU came down and attacked them, Hinata activated her twin lion fists, taking down two of them. She continued to fight another with eight trigrams sixty four palms.

Sasuke used his fireball jutsu to distract three of them and buy him enough time to pull out his Katana, which he used to knock out the last four. 

“Hinata” Sasuke said, huffing from the long run and expense of chakra. 

Hinata had her hands on her knees, huffing and puffing as well. “Yes, S-Sasuke-kun?”

“Help me gather them all up, I’m going to put them all under a genjutsu at the same time. I don’t want them remembering which way we went” Sasuke said as he started sitting one up on a tree. 

Hinata nodded, “o-ok” 

After they got done sitting them all up on the tree, Hinata wrapped them in a rope. They could easily get out of the rope, once they were conscious. 

Hinata took off each of their masks, and shook each of them awake. They all groggily opened their eyes. 

“Hey” Sasuke said, and all of them instinctively looked in his direction. 

“W-Wait! Don’t look in his ey-“, one of the ANBU tried to warn his colleagues, but it was too late. Everyone was trapped in the genjutsu. 

After a few moments, they all shut their eyes, unconscious. 

“They’re going to be knocked out for awhile, that gives us more than enough time.” Sasuke spoke, and Hinata asked curiously, “e-enough time for what?” 

Sasuke looked at her, “enough time to escape. What’d you think I was going to say?” Sasuke smirked, playfully teasing her.

Hinata blushed feverishly, “n-n-nothing!” 

Sasuke chuckled, “don’t tell me you were thinking of something dirty, Hyuga” 

Hinata blushed as red as a tomato, “I-I w-wasn’t!” 

Sasuke grinned, “hm. You sure about that?” 

Hinata covered her face with her hands, extremely embarrassed. 

“Come on, Hina, let’s go” Sasuke gestured for them to continue moving, and Hinata nodded, still as red as a cherry. 

“Y-Yes, lets go” Hinata smiled, and they both continued on.


	6. ~Epilogue~

“Naruto, are you sure we’re going the right way?” Sakura asked, holding their baby daughter in her arms. 

Naruto examined the map one more time, “yea, I think so” 

Sakura frowned, “Naruto! My legs are tired already!” 

His legs were tired too, they’d been hiking up in the woods for nearly an hour looking for this place.

Somehow their two eleven year old twin boys were able to spot it out, “dad, look! There’s something in the trees over there” Aiko said.

“Where?” Naruto peered out, trying hard to find it.

“Right there, dad” the other twin, Koya said, pointing straight ahead.

Sakura nodded, “I see it! It’s a house” 

“Finally, we made it!” Naruto rolled his eyes, all of them were grateful to get off their feet.

The twins raced to the top of the hill and knocked on the door, and a boy around the same age as the twins opened the door. The boy had spiky bangs that were in his face, his hair was a bluish black color, and the hair that was not on his face was long and slick, which was held back in a ponytail.

“Who are you and what are you doing at my house?” The boy asked bluntly, and Hinata immediately intercepted. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Aiko and Koya, please, come in!” Hinata gestured them inside, and she waved to Naruto and Sakura down the hill. 

Naruto and Sakura waved back, smiling, “sorry it took us so long! It was hard to find your guys’s house” Sakura laughed, scratching her head in embarrassment. 

“I-It’s fine, Sasuke-kun designed it to where it would be difficult to find” Hinata held the door open for them, and Naruto beamed a smile at his best friend, who was working on a project in the backyard. 

“Sasuke-Teme!!” Naruto shouted his name, and bear tackled him on to the grass. 

“Ohf! Damn it, Naruto, you idiot! You almost broke my board” Sasuke got up, picking up the piece of wood he had dropped. 

“We haven’t seen each other in forever! You’re not even a little happy to see me, Teme?” Naruto said, making a pouty face.

“No” Sasuke said blandly, but Naruto knew that Sasuke did miss him. 

Naruto hugged Sasuke against his will, pinning him so he couldn’t get up. “Kids, quick! Come show your uncle Sasuke-Teme how much you missed him!” 

The twins bull rushed to the backyard and pounced on Sasuke, laughing as they bear hugged him. 

A little girl, a year younger then the twins, came out from her room to get something to drink. Her hair was black like her dad’s, but her hair was also long and smooth like her mother’s. She wore her hair parted in the center, her bangs were long and reached down to her chin.

“What are you guys doing?” The little girl asked, and Naruto waved to her, “hey Emiko! We’re giving your dad a hug, come join in!”

Emiko smiled and blushed, and then she ran over to the bear hug pile and joined in on the love. 

“You guys are suffocating me” Sasuke said, slight irritation in his voice. He did enjoy it, but of course, he wouldn’t admit it.

“You too, Hiroshi!” Naruto waved to Sasuke’s eldest son, who was standing there watching them with his arms crossed. 

He loved his dad, but he was also just like him. It was hard for him to show affection.

Suddenly, Naruto’s shadow clone appeared behind him and picked him up. 

“H-Hey?! W-What are you doing?!” Hiroshi said, and Naruto’s shadow clone trapped him and forced him into the bear hug. He blushed feverishly, just like his mother. 

“I want to hug daddy, too!” A little girl with spiky shoulder length hair and side swept bangs who looked about five years old, ran to the Sasuke bear hug.

Hinata and Sakura laughed as they watched them all hug Sasuke. 

“I’m sure if our babies were older they’d be in on this hug too” Sakura said jokingly, referencing the baby in her arms and Hinata’s one year old. 

Hinata laughed, “y-yes, probably”

Hinata then remembered, “o-oh! I almost forgot, are you guys hungry? I-I have some ramen I made for you all”, as soon as Hinata spoke the word ramen, Naruto ditched the hug and ran inside for some ramen, his sons following behind him. 

Sakura rolled her eyes, “I hope you made a gigantic pot, you know how Naruto is. And the twins are just like him” 

Hinata laughed, “don’t worry, I-I made enough for everyone”

After everyone ate their ramen, the kids went to go play outside and get acquainted with one another while the grown ups talked. 

Hiroshi stood with hands in his pocket, “you guys want to throw kunai’s?” He said casually.

The twins nodded, “yea! Lets see who’s the best” Aiko said. 

“Hm. Ok” Hiroshi grinned, he loved a good challenge. 

Hinata and Sakura sat at the kitchen table, watching the kids every so often so they didn’t get too out of hand. 

Hinata held Sakura’s baby, the baby had light pink hair, “w-what did you two name her?” She asked, softly touching the babies cheek, trying not to wake her up.

“Hanako” Sakura said, “what about your littlest boy?” She pointed to the little baby with spiky hair like Sasuke’s crawling on the floor. 

“Kenji” Hinata said, “y-your two boys sure have grown up fast” Hinata smiled, watching the two boys get frustrated at her eldest because he was probably beating them at whatever game they were playing. Hinata also noticed her two daughters, being little cheerleaders for their big brother.

The only way Hinata could tell the twins apart was by the way they dressed, Koya wore a hip hop like attire consisting of black sweats, a baggy shirt, and a hat. Aiko liked to dress like his dad, however his jumpsuit was a dark orange color. Both looked like little Naruto’s, with the exception of having Sakura’s green eyes. 

“They have” Sakura smiled and looked at Hinata, “I remember the first letter you and Sasuke sent to us, you barely had Hiroshi. And then after some time you told us you had your two little girls. But this little one I didn’t know about until today!” Sakura picked him up off the floor and tickled him with her nose, and Kenji laughed, making Sakura and Hinata both laugh as well at his cuteness.

Hinata shook her head and smiled, “y-yea, I’m finally glad our kids finally get to meet each other” 

Sakura grinned, “me too”

They both watched the kids outside for a bit, then Sakura laughed. 

“W-What is it?” Hinata asked curiously, and Sakura shook her head. “Nothing, it’s just funny to me how I had a crush on Sasuke when I was younger and you had a crush on Naruto when you were younger, and we both ended up with each other’s old crush. Isn’t that kinda funny?” Sakura said, smiling. 

Hinata smiled too, “y-you know what, yea, that is kinda funny”, back then, before she had met Sasuke, Sakura telling her something like that would’ve crushed her. But, of course, Hinata’s heart was only set on her husband. And she knew Sakura felt the same way. So it was nice, just to talk as old friends instead of Hinata seeing her as a rival.

~The kids throwing kunai’s outside~

Hiroshi threw the kunai’s in his hand effortlessly, waiting for his turn after the twins went. 

The twins were good, missing the center but hitting close to it.

“Ha! Beat that Hiroshi!” Koya said, and Hiroshi stood up next in line.

“Go, big brother!” The littlest girl, Kana, yelled out, and Emiko smiled, “yea, you can do it!” 

Hiroshi looked at his sisters and grinned, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and threw two kunai’s in a flash.

The twins gawked at his perfect center hit, and Hiroshi’s sisters clapped and cheered for him. Akio laughed, “you missed one!”

“No, look!” Kana pointed to another target a little further down, and Koya responded, “no way!” Hiroshi hit the center on that one, too. 

“Rematch!” Akio shook his fist at him, and Hiroshi crossed his arms. “Hm. How about we train instead? We have some training dummies over there” Hiroshi pointed behind his back, and the twins said simultaneously, “you’re on!” 

The kids ran over to the training dummies, and Akio went first, “multi-shadow clone jutsu!” He made three shadow clones, they all beat up the training dummies. 

Koya slammed his fist to the ground, and knocked the ground underneath the training dummies, also making his brothers shadow clones disappear.

The three Uchiha kids stared in awe, “w-wow, impressive!” Emiko replied, “where did you two learn how to do that?” 

“Our parents” Akio smiled, “what have your parents shown you guys?” 

“Well Hiroshi activated his sharingan already” Emiko smiled and gestured to her brother, “show them what dad taught you!”

Hiroshi’s eyes were black, until he activated his sharingan, which only had one tomoe. 

“...Ok”, he said blandly, and made the correct handsigns. He puffed up his chest, and mentally said, ‘fire style: fireball jutsu!’ And a huge flame of fire burnt down one of the training dummies. Hiroshi looked at the dummy and realized what he had done, he nervously looked to the window, hoping his mom or dad didn’t see him do that.

His sister’s clapped, “good job, Hiro!” They were his little cheerleading team.

“What about you girls? Can you guys do any jutsu’s yet?” Koya asked Emiko.

“M-Mm, well I have been practicing a jutsu my mom taught me, but I’m not all that good” Emiko fidgeted with her fingers, a nervous trait she picked up from her mother. 

“No, don’t say that Emi, you’ve improved a lot since you’ve been practicing”, her older brother complimented her, which gave her a boost of morale. 

“Y-Yea, you’re right Hiro. Ok, I’ll show you guys!” She activated her byakugan.

She got into position for the eight trigrams stance, and was able to only go about half way through before she got tired. Her hands were on her knees, she was panting, “t-that’s about as far as I can go”, she said breathlessly. 

The littlest girl, Kana, walked up to Akio, “I can do something too!” She said matter of factly. 

“Oh really? What can a little pip squeak like you do?” He said, arms crossed. 

Kana had black eyes, so she was going to have the sharingan when she grew older, but for now, she knew a move she had watched her mom perform. 

She hit Akio in the chest with her palm, and he fell down hard, “what did you do?!” He asked, shocked.

Hiroshi grinned, “hm, she temporarily shut off your chakra, it only lasts a few seconds. But, that should be enough to teach you not to mess with my sisters”, he may have trouble showing a lot of affection, but he would do anything for his siblings.

Kana giggled, and threw a peace sign in the air.

~Naruto and Sasuke~

“So how do you like living up here, Teme?” Naruto asked his best friend, and Sasuke responded, “I enjoy it.” He said with about as much emotion as he usually expressed, which must’ve meant he meant this. 

“So, is there ever a chance that maybe, you and your family would want to come and live in Kohona?” Naruto looked to Sasuke hopefully, and Sasuke gave him a curious look. 

“I thought Hinata and I were on a most wanted list in Kohona” Sasuke said.

“You guys were on that list, but, since I became Hokage, I removed you two from that list!” Naruto said happily, “and part of the reason we all came up here was because I wanted to ask you to be my right hand man in the office.” He put a hand on his friends back, “so, what do you think, Teme?” 

Sasuke paused for a moment, then looked at Naruto, “I have to talk to my wife and see what she thinks, and I’ll let you know”, he said.

Naruto laughed, “I have to do the same thing with Sakura-Chan all the time. I hope you say yes though, because you’re the only one I can really trust. Even if you guys decide not to move back to Kohona, maybe you can come into the village and help me once in a while”

Sasuke nodded, “I’ll let you know by tomorrow morning”

~Later that evening~ 

Naruto and Sakura had left with their kids a few hours earlier, so now it was just Hinata, Sasuke, and their four kids. Hinata made dinner, a dish of white rice and chicken with some grilled vegetables. She spoon fed the baby some mushed broccoli. 

Hiroshi took a few bites of his chicken, but his mind was somewhere else. He glanced over to look at his dad discreetly, and looked away quickly. 

Sasuke, who had been eating some of the chicken, had caught him glancing through his peripherals.

“What is it, Hiro?” Sasuke looked to his son, and Hiroshi nervously looked up at his dad.

“O-Oh, well I was going to ask you, I’m almost old enough to enter into the chunin exams” Hiroshi looked at his dad and his mom.

“I know” Sasuke said, “we’ll discuss it more when the time comes.” 

“A-Also, I need to tell you something else, dad..I kind of...burnt one the training dummies” Hiroshi looked away, and took another bite of his food, afraid of what his parent’s might say.

Hinata and Sasuke glanced at each other quickly, then Sasuke responded, “how?”

Kana made the hand gesture for the fireball jutsu, and pretend blew a fireball out of her mouth. “He used his fireball, daddy!” She said happily, and Hiroshi kept looking down at the table, afraid of what they would say. 

“So...you got your fireball jutsu big enough to burn one of the dummies?” Sasuke said, and Hiroshi nodded, “I burned the whole thing down...I’m sorry, dad” 

Sasuke made a small grin, “good job, Hiroshi. Keep practicing”, he took another bite of his food, and Hinata shot Sasuke a smile, acknowledging his words of encouragement, and she observed her son, who was as red as a tomato with a big smile on his face. Hinata knew his dad’s appraisal meant so much to him.

After everyone was done eating dinner, Hinata told the kids to brush their teeth and get ready for bed.

“Goodnight mom, goodnight dad, love you” Emiko went up to her mom and dad who were sitting on the couch and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Goodnight, Emi, we love you too” Hinata gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, and Kana came in, giving her dad a big hug and kiss. “Love you daddy!” Sasuke grinned, hugging his little girls, Kana and Emiko were definitely daddy’s girls. 

Kana went to Hinata, “love you, mommy!” She gave her a big hug, and Hinata kissed her on the head too. “Love you too, Kana” Hinata cooed. 

“Night mom, night dad” Hiroshi said and was about to walk to his room, but Hinata gestured him for a hug.

“Love you Hiro, goodnight” Hinata gave her eldest a kiss on the forehead, and he hugged his mom back, “me too” Hiroshi said, of course he loved his parents but he didn’t express it as openly as his sisters.

The kids went to their rooms to go to sleep, and Hinata turned to Sasuke, “I’m going to go put Kenji to bed, I’ll be right back”, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Sasuke nodded.

After everyone was in bed and sound asleep, Hinata went to check if Sasuke was still in the living room, but he wasn’t. 

She knew he would be in the backyard, which is where Sasuke and her usually spent a few hours outside, just sitting and looking at the stars, talking about life.

She opened the sliding door and saw him sitting down, looking up at the moon. 

“It looks beautiful tonight” Hinata said gently, and Sasuke turned once he heard the sound of her voice. 

“...the moon..it always reminds me of your eyes..” Sasuke said, and Hinata blushed cherry red, “S-Sasuke-kun, you’re being romantic” 

Sasuke gestured in the direction of the burnt down dummy, “he turned the dummy into ashes” 

Hinata looked over and nodded, “it was really sweet of you, what you said to him. He was so happy that you were proud of him”

“Hm...yea” Sasuke grinned slightly, he had to show his son how proud of him he was, after all, he remembered that’s all he wanted from his dad when he was young. 

It was quiet for a moment, as Hinata lay on his shoulder, his arm around her as they looked up at the stars. It was so serene, so peaceful. Both happy just being in each other’s presence.

“Hina...I need to ask you something” Sasuke said, and Hinata looked up at him, “hm?” She said softly. 

“Naruto asked me to be his right hand man now that he’s hokage..he said that he removed us from the wanted list, and we can live in Kohona again” Sasuke scanned her face, seeing her reaction, he could always tell what her answer was, just by observing her reactions. 

She paused for a moment, thinking about what he said. 

He could tell she imagined the idea momentarily. “I know you must miss Hanabi and your dad” Sasuke said, trying to understand what must be running through her head. Plus, he didn’t want her to feel like he was holding her back from wanting to move. 

“Well, yes, I do, but if we are off the wanted list then that must mean we can go and visit now” Hinata’s face brightened, “that means Hiroshi can enter the chunin exams too”, she smiled, “that’s really amazing” 

Hinata and Sasuke hadn’t told their children that they were on the most wanted list in Kohona, and the reason their grandpa and aunt had to come to their house was because Hinata and Sasuke couldn’t step foot in the Kohona gates, not until now. 

Both of them were trying to figure out a way they were going to tell their son he couldn’t join the chunin exams because of this, but now they could sign up their kids in school and visit the town Hinata and Sasuke grew up in.

“Did you want to move there, Hina?” Sasuke asked her, letting her answer first so he didn’t influence her decision.

Hinata didn’t even think twice, she immediately shook her head, “no, I love where we live. I’m fine with visiting Kohona, but I don’t want to live there”

She asked him curiously, “what about you, Sasuke-Kun? Did you want to live there? And please, tell me if you really want to, because if you do, I’m ok with that too” Hinata didn’t want to influence his decision either.

Sasuke smirked, he thought it was adorable how she didn’t want to influence him, just like he didn’t want to with her. 

“I don’t want to live there either” Sasuke put a hand on her cheek, the moon made her skin glow in the night. 

“You haven’t been stuttering for a long time..what happened?” Sasuke looked her in the eyes, and Hinata blushed, “I-I’m trying to stop stuttering as much, I-I only stutter now if I’m shy, embarrassed, or if you’re being romantic” she blushed more, “a-and you’re definitely being romantic right now” 

“Hm..I always thought it was cute” 

“W-What? My stuttering?” Hinata looked curiously at him. 

Sasuke nodded, “yea” 

She blushed even more, and Sasuke chuckled, “you look like a tomato, Hina” 

“D-Don’t make fun of me, Sasuke-Kun”, she hid her face in his chest, and he replied, “I’m not making fun of you. You know tomato’s are my favorite” 

Hinata lifted her face from his chest and looked him in the eyes, “I love you, Sasuke-kun”, she smiled, a certain smile only him and their kids ever got to see. 

“I love you too, Hinata” Sasuke stared at her once more, the night was calm, there wasn’t even a breeze. The moon shined on her, illuminating her features. 

They kissed, not a kiss with the intentions of going back to bed, but an emotional one. A kiss that showed their love for each other. 

A beautiful night.

A long, loving embrace. 

They wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story! And let me know what you think of the little NaruSaku and SasuHina babies! 😊
> 
> Also, some fun facts about the names of the babies:  
Naruto and Sakura’s kids:  
Akio means bright man and hero  
Koya means clever and quick witted leader   
Hanako means blossom  
Sasuke and Hinata’s kids:  
Hiroshi means generous, benevolent, and tolerant  
Emiko means prosperous and beautiful child  
Kana means the one who has the power  
Kenji means strong and vigorous, a wise second son

**Author's Note:**

> So my writing style for this fic is a little different, before I jump to the next scene I label where the scene will take place next. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Enjoy <3


End file.
